Title Unknown as of now
by querulousArtisan
Summary: Sequal to Evil's Sickness. Link has to go save his cousin, who has been turned evil. Will he be able to save her? Discontinued
1. Prolouge

Title Unknown  
  
A/N: Yes. I finnally have the second book of the trilogy up.  
Only one problem: I can't think of a title for it!  
That's where you, the readers come in.  
Help me come up with a title for this story. All submissions must be in by June 1st. No obseene language or sexual stuff. That's all. The one I like the most, I'll use for the story, and the credit will go to you! Send all submissions via email or in your reviews.  
Thank you for your help!  
  
Disclaimer: There. I put it in. The only characters, races, and places that I own are the ones I make up. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Laura woke up as the torches in her prison lit up. She looked around to see if her night mare was over.  
And slumped when she found it hadn't.  
She pressed her wings against the shackles to streach out stiff musles.  
'Wait! Wings?!' Laura looked up.  
Sure enough, she saw angelic white wings.  
'If I had known that I was in my guardian form, I would have made a call for help sooner.' Laura was the happiest she had been in what felt like a long time.  
Laura took a couple of deep breaths before concentrating her magic to form a message.  
She knew now that Nikkinon made the mistake of thinking she wasn't as skilled in the magic field than she really was. He only saw her use a few, weak spells, and only made the barriar against her using magic as weak as the weak attacks she used. She knew he didn't know she had far stronger spells.  
She also knew that if she used her strongest spells to try and escape, and she couldn't and he found out about them, she wouldn't be able to use her magic. She couldn't take the risk.  
At least, not yet.  
Right now, only a simple telepatic spell would do.  
As soon as she had enough magic needed, she sent the message to the one person who she know would give it to Link.  
Laura ended the message, now registering what she had just said.  
'It wouldn't matter if I tried to escape using all of my magic,' Laura thought. 'I wouldn't make it out of my captors hands. He would capture me again.'  
Laura felt a sudden jolt go through her body.  
And unconsciousness claimed the mind of the thirteen-year-old once again.  
  
A/N: Small chapter. But at least the story is up. Stay tuned for chapter one: The message. 


	2. Chapter One: The Message

Title unknown.  
  
A/N: I still need help for a title! Go to prolouge for details!  
  
Chapter One: The message  
  
The dark allies of Hyrule Marked were lit up for the first time that night, then went back to their mystirious and dangerous demenor as Link materialised from his dimension jump. His first few steps were more of a stagger as he got use to walking agian, but was soon back to his agile self.  
'I better go see Zelda, see if she knows anything about where Laura went. It's a longshot, but...' Link thought as he ran through the maze of ally-ways. A newcomer to the town would have easily gotten lost.  
But Link was no newcomer. He knew where every turn led, and he could find his way out of the back allies without even knowing it.  
And that was very helpful, due to the fact that Link was not thinking, he was really deep withing the maze of allies, and he was in a big hurry.  
He was almost to the castle within minutes. The amount he had run was equal to three miles, and the hero of time had run that in full speed in less than 4 minutes.  
Don't get me wrong. Just because he was the hero of time, doesn't mean he didn't feel himself wear down from the run. He needed a breake and alot of water after running that much, but he ignored what he needed physically. He was in too much of a hurry to think about what he needed.  
He ran past the guards, not even stopping when they said halt. He ran to the draw bridge that entered the castle.  
"OPEN THE GATES!!! IT'S ME! LINK!!!!" Link screamed at the top of the tower near the draw bridge. He knew the guards were too stupid to make sure it was him.  
The guards that had night shift were always stupid.  
Link patiently waited for the draw bridge to become close enough. Once it did, the hero of time jumped, climbed over to the "top" part of the bridge, and jumped down.  
He was finally within the castle walls. Now all he had to do was find Zelda.  
"That won't be hard. I hope." Link said. He fan into the castle and into the main halls.  
And collapsed with exhaustion.  
Link made an attempt to get up, but he was too exhausted. His legs felt like they were beaten down with sledge hammers then put into a grinder. He had run non-stop, and his body finally decided it needed a break.  
Though Link was near fainting, he was still very aware. He heard foot steps.  
You know, the kind that makes your hair stand on end and you want to run, but the irony is that you are either too exhausted to move or are paralyzied with fear.  
Link listened, wishing he could get up. Whoever it was, they could hear the teenager's hevey breathing. "Who's there?" A familiar voice demanded.  
"Impa!" Link tried to say, by the only sound that he could mutter at the moment was a muffeled groan.  
Link prayed to the goddesses that Impa would reconize him before she attacked.  
And then, for a short while, every seemed blank. When Link became aware of everything again, he felt a cold, damp washcloth being put on his forehead, and he was lying in bed. He didn't open his eyes. He wasn't even aware that they were closed. He was still very exhausted, and his mind was crying desperatly for rest. Link figured that he must have fainted.  
'I've become less fit because I've neglected my training.' Link thought as his mind wavered back to semi consciousness.  
He heard three people talking. Two of them he reconized: one of them being Impa, the other being Zelda. The third sounded like a middle aged man.  
'Must be a doctor.' Link thought. As he lay in bed, half asleep, he listened to the conversation.  
"How is he?"  
"Seems that he is still very exhausted. I'm very worried. If he doesn't get up soon, he could become even more dehydrated."  
"Thank you."  
Link heard the doctor leave. He was about to black out when a sudden crash startled him back to consciousness. 'I think I should wake up.' Link thought. He opened his eyes and sat up, groaning in both pain and exhaustion. He tried to asked what happen, but was only able to cough. His mouth and throat was to dry to allow him to speak.  
He turned his head towards Impa and Zelda, and then closed his eyes as he coughed. Every cough made his throat more dry, and the teenager was coughing quite uncontroallably. He began to fall back onto his pillow and felt an arm catch him. Either it was zelda or Impa, and by the strength, he guessed Impa.  
Whoever it was, they held him at a sitting position and held a cup of water to his mouth. He drank it, occationally coaking on the water. After that, he was set back on the pillow. There was another short time af nothingness, then Link was aware again. This time he was able to stay conscious longer. And he didn't waste any time.  
He opened his eyes and saw that Zelda was still with him.  
"You feeling any better?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just very tired still. Do you have anything about my cousins dissapearance?"  
"I might have something, though it might just be a dead end." Zelda handed a letter to Link. He opened it and read it.  
It was the message from Laura.  
Link tried to get out of bed, saying that he had to try and get to Laura, but was forced back into bed.  
"You're staying here untill you're healed."  
"But...."  
"No. You're staying. You can't save Laura if you die because you passed out, exhausted."  
"Link fell back onto the bed, defeated. 'She's right.' he thought then sighed. Sleep soon came over the teenager once again. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Ritual

Title Unknown  
Chapter Two: The Ritual  
  
A/N: Because I was unable to sign on for a while to get this chapter up, the contest dead line has been moved back to october 1st. sorry for any inconvienience.  
  
Laura woke up, this time, not to torches, but to chanting. She looked around and found herself in a different room, and that she was not in her guardian form anymore.  
'I must have used too much energy sending the message.' Laura thought. She looked around some more and found that she was on a table. At the head of the table was a cobra-like statue, and on it's for head was a design that had a heart with a rose in front of it with the stem wraping around the heart. The rest of the table was surounded by monks.  
She looked at herself and found that she had a rose madder (redish-purple) dress on. It looked like something a girl going to the prom would wear, though the bottom only came to mid thigh and it was low cut. She wore boots that were past her ankle, nd also notice her hair was up.  
She tried to move, but her arms and legs where shackled down to the point where she was immolbilised.  
She heard someone walking to the table. She didn't see the face, because it was hidden by a hood, but she knew exactaly who it was.  
He walked to the head of the table, the monks bowing as he passed them.  
"What the hell do you want?!" Laura tried to say, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
Nikkinon noticed that she had tried to speak, and said nothing, knowing that the only sound that was going to occure was the sound of the chanting. He pulled out something that was made out of gold and it looked like a bracelet of some sort. There was a half-sphear at one part, the flat side inside the ring. On the flat side, the symbol that was on the cobra statue was also on the flat side.  
Nikkinon clasped the bracelet onto Laura's upper arm, the symbol now flat onto her skin. She looked at him, both curiosity and anger showing in her sky blue eyes.  
'You will know soon enough.' Nikkinon thought evily. He walked behind the statue, and placed a large book onto the cobra's hood. He opened the book, and began chanting a spell, holding something that wiggled in his hands over his head.  
"Komata sharosh frarate ismalma orukata waerkama. Salak koum mit wolkig morua jamata hakita garo. KOMATA SHAROSH FARATE ISMALMA ORUKATA WAERKAMA! PAROSH PAROSH!" As he shouted the last bit, the bracelet began to glow. Laura screamed in pain as she felt something enter her arm. The symbol etched itself on the outside of the half-sphear of the bracelet, as well as etching itself to Laura's arm. Though the entire process of the symbol becoming a part of Laura took less then ten seconds, the extream pain made her think it took years. When it was done, the bracelet shatered, the pecies of gold falling onto the table on the floor next to the table.  
Laura breathing was ragged, she was exhausted, and was on the verge of fainting. She watched as Nikkinon walked to the head of the table and pull out a dagger. The dagger was made entirely of a very rare metal called dark gold- a metal that people that were evil used to make blades. On the handel, there were five black jems, and two large red jems.  
Laura begane to shake. 'He's.... insane! Is he going to kill me with that even though he says he loves me? Like I like him anyways, but this is rediculous!' she thought in fear. She watched him bring walk towards her. As he got closer, Laura noticed whatever that was wiggling when he chanted the spell.  
It was a pitch black cobra with the symbol on it's forehead.  
Nikkinon placed the cobra next to her. It reared up and hissed. It could sense her fear.  
Laura tried to move away from it, having forgotten that she was chained to the table. She watched it strike, its fangs entering where her newly made tatoo was. She felt venom entering her, and then felt it as it let go of it's grip on her arm.  
She watched as Nikkinon picked up the snake, and place it in the statues mouth. He took the blade and sliced it through the cobras back. The animal went limp as it died, and the blood fell out of the wound like a small red river. Laura felt a single, red drop of blood fall onto her for head. She watched as Nikkinon walked back towards her, then raised the blade over his head.  
"HAYASHIA KOMATA HORISHA DARIM!!!" He yelled, then brought the blade down.  
Laura screamed as it entered her chest.  
'He didn't kill me?' she thought right before she fainted.  
She was right. He didn't kill her. Nikkinon had brought the blade at a sharp angle, so it didn't go in deep, and had made sure that all it cut through was tissue and muscele. The blade had been covered in the snakeds blood, and that blood was now mixing with Laura's.  
'This is the most critical part. She could die...' he thought as he watched the rise and fall of Laura's chest. "Watch her. Make sure that nothing goes wrong. If something happens, get me. She is to valuable to lose. If she dies, all of you will be held responcible, and all of you will be tortured before you are sent to Hell." Nikkinon said to the monks. He then turned and left the room.  
  
A/N: Ohh... Scary. What had Nikkinon done to Laura? We won't know untill we have read the entire story! (of course, you have to wait till I'm done with the story!) :)  
  
Link: P|-|34R /\/\y 1337 5| 


	4. Chapter Three: Recovery and Training

Title Unknown  
Chapter Three: Recovery and Training  
A/N: Just a few notes. No offense to those who reviewed, but I've noticed that it seems that a couple haven't been reading Evil's sickness:  
1) Link is seventeen. The character that is thirteen is his cousin, Laura.  
2) Laura does not want to have anything to do with Nikkinon! She doesn't really know him! He just has a sever crush on her, and needs her so he can take over the world!   
I mean to take no offense to anyone! (And the person who has submitted a title so far- don't change it! You never know what the I might type up, and the title might just work!)  
  
The sun slowly cast it's rays upon the land of hyrule and entered Hyrule castle. A few fell upon the sleeping Link's face. He groaned slightly, but remained unconscious. He had only been asleep for three hours since he woke up (and fell back to sleep) in on of the castle's guests bedrooms. The way he was breathing indicated that he still needed sleep, and the familiar face of Impa, who had been watching the seventeen year old since he had first been found in the castle, noticed this. She was very worried.  
"He should have recovered by now." She said quietly, not wanting to wake Link up. She placed a hand gently onto the teenager's forehead, and noticed he had a slight fever.  
"It could have been that he had been in a coma for a week, plus he probably has been neglecting his training since he has been living in two dimensions." Impa thought aloud. Link stirred and began to cough, waking himself up somewhat. He coughed a few more times after Impa gave him some more water, and then lost consciousness again.  
Impa sighed. "He's going to need to train before he even thinks about searching for his cousin to prevent this from happening again.  
It was five more hours before Link would wake up again. He groaned, and turned over, and then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was extreamly exhausted, his throat was sore, his musles were stiff, and he was thirsty.  
"I can't think about that now. Laura needs my help." Link croaked, and winced in pain with each word. He tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly. He yawned and tried to get up again, but could only manage a sitting position.  
Right then, Impa walked into the room.  
"I can't leave you alone for five minutes without worrying that you'll wake up and try to escape." She scolded the teenager.  
"Sorry, I need to...."  
"Not untill your recovered and trained."  
"Huh?" Link looked confused. "But I'm trained enough!"  
"Far from it. You ran probably three miles, something that really didn't wear you out as bad as you're worn out now, and your senses are terrible because you would have known that shadow was attacking." Impa was a little angry.  
"You've been neglecting your training, have you?" She demanded.  
" Ummm, well..... yeah....." Link turned his head away embarrased. Impa realized this, and felt somewhat guilty.  
'He's only seventeen. He shouldn't have to worry so much about exersize.' She thought.  
"It's okay. Just rest. You can't train if you can't even get out of bed." Impa then said and helped Link get back into bed. As she left, Link stopped her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Could you please get me a glass of water?" Link said, the pain in his throat now evident.  
"Sure." Impa said. She left, and five minutes later came back with the water. Link thanked her before she walked out again, and the drank the water. His throat felt a little better, at least it wasn't so dry. Link lied down and stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes.  
The next thing he knew was that he was being woken up.  
"Ughn, go away..." Link mumbled and turned around.  
"Wake up. You've slept nearly 24 hours, and you need to get ready to train, big brother." said the familiar voice of Darunia.  
"Five more minutes." Link mumbled and coverd his head with the blanket. Right after, the blanket was taken away. The sudden drop in temperature caused Link to curl up into a ball.  
Suddenly, Link found himself on the floor. He rubbed his rear in pain.  
"Who did that and what was that for!" Link said when he noticed all of the sages in the room. He noticed a slight devilish smile on Saria's face, and then sighed. "Never mind. What do you need?" Link then said, compleatly forgetting what Darunia had said right when Link had just woke up.  
***  
Link was on his back, breathing hevily. He could train with one or two sages at a time, but all seven?  
Link was down right dead tired.  
Rauru looked down at Link.  
"Get some rest. We'll continue when you are ready." Rauru said.  
Link nodded, and closed his eyes. He really needed a nap. He noticed that Saria was next to him, wiping his brow.  
"Don't worry that you can't beat us all. You're trying your best, and eventually you'll be back to your original strength." she said. Link looked at her.  
"What will happen to Laura in the time it takes me to even get started to find her, Saria?" He said, exhaustion evident.  
"I.... I can't tell you that.... I'm sorry. I don't know." Saria said and turned her head.  
"It's okay if you don't know." Link said. 'Sometimes only the goddesses know whats going to happen to some one. But... Dammit, Farore! What will happen to Laura?' Link silently added.  
***  
It had been a week of training. Link was back to his original strength, and didn't have to worry about fainting very soon in battle. He had packed his equipment, had saddled Epona, and was ready to get going.  
He turned to the sages. "Thanks guys." He said, and then mounted Epona. "HAI-YA!" He yelled, and rode off.  
Impa looked at Link untill he was out of sight.  
"Be careful." She wispered, and then walked off with the sages to the temple of time.  
***  
Nikkinon sat in his study room. He had his eyes closed as he meditated.  
Suddenly, one of the monks ran into the room.  
"She's awake!" He said.  
"She is?!"  
"Yes, master, and she destroyed several monks!" The monk was panicing.  
"Calm down. I can handle her." Nikkinon. said, and went to get control over the rampaging Laura.  
  
A/N:A very wierd chapter, with wierd events while I was listining to weird music (for me) Please wait for the next chapter! :) 


	5. Chapter Four: Old Allies; New Threats

Title Unknown  
Chapter Four: Old Allies; New Threats  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this damn chapter up. I have finals comin' up, so I'm studying alot so I can pass (wish I could say that for my swimming and fitness final.:( ) Plus, at the end of June, I will be moving, and probably won't be on for a couple of months. That is so you don't think I abandoned the story. I'll try to get as meny chapters up from my trillogy ASAP. Also, the date for the contest will be moved as soon as I get my internet back. Sorry for any inconvienience.  
Link: What about me? :'(  
Me: Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you behind. It's too much fun putting you in the hospital to leave you behind!  
Link:...... I'm sorry I asked..... *leaves*  
Me: Sorry, people. I'll get on with the story now  
  
*****  
Shimie walked out of the Forest of the maze, cluching her arm, and being followed by the survivors and those not taken prisoner from the battle. Among them were Miuska, Noruko, most of the children(several were taken to be trained by Nikkinon), half the woman (most were captured to be taken as slaves by the Nagas.) and only a hand full of men (most were killed. The rest were taken as slaves) Shimie had to lead the rest of the Sheikah/ Shokuan tribe to a safer home, and the only place she could think of was the Lost woods.  
It was night time, and the children were being forced into the makeshift carriages so they could sleep. Shimie felt guilty for having to lead the tribe from their home, but it seemed like the only answer.  
"Shimie, rest. With a wound like that in your arm, you'll become easily exhausted." Said Miuska.  
"No, I'm fine.... huh?" There was dark figure moving towards the survivors. Shimie tensed for a battle. She readied herself for a quick transformation if it were needed.  
She wasn't going to lose anymore of her tribe.  
***  
Link rode down the path that Laura had taken when she had gone to the Forest of the Maze. Though he wasn't going to go into the forest, there was villiage about 20 miles east of the path. There was a library with books on meny curses and prophesies, and Link wanted to find out something about whats going on. He has his eyes closed, and was resting while he let Epona walk.  
^Maybe you should set up camp for the night. You do look awfully tired.^ Epona had the ability to send thoughts to Link.  
"I have to learn that Laura is alright at least. All I know, she's the last of my relitives." Link replied.  
^Why don't you at least sleep while I walk. I know where the villiage is. You could at least do that for me.^ Epona whinned after she sent the thought.  
"Alright. Just don't ditch me." Link sighed, defeated. Sleeping ontop of Epona was dangerous for those who barely knew how to ride, but Link did it all the time, especially when he had no choice (even though most of the times he just was too tired and passed out on her anyways.) Epona wasn't wearing a saddle because Link was used to riding bareback. He laid his head on Epona's neck and was instantly sound asleep. Epona looked at her rider, and felt somewhat guilty for what he was going through. Most people would just think of her as only an animal, and that animals didn't understand anything, but Link and his cousin were different.  
^I'm sorry.^ Epona said.  
Suddenly, she saw a substantial amount of people walking towards her. She didn't know if they were enimies or what, but she became skittish and begane to try to make sure that Link wasn't hurt as he was very vulnerable as he slept. She saw one of the group walking faster than the rest, and it looked like they where going to attack.  
^Don't come any closer.^ Epona sent the thought to who ever was nearing her and Link.  
The figure stopped, and looked curiously at the two. A feminine cat like voice came from their lips.  
"Epona?"  
***  
Shimie cousiously neared the dark figure. As she got closer, she saw that it was a horse, and it obviously knew she was there. She transformed quickly to her more animalistic self, and could see that it was obviously a suffolk. It had a rider, and it seemed like they were trying to hide behind the horse's neck. She crept closer, and the horse became more skittish.  
Suddenly, it looked as if the horse became defensive of it's rider. Shimie wondered what was going on.  
^Don't come any closer.^ The horse had sent a thought to her, and she stopped and looked at the two. She could now see fetures that she didn't notice when she was nearing the horse. She knew who it was. Or so she hoped.  
"Epona?" She said, very curious as to who the horse was.  
^Shimie? That you?^ The horse neared Shimie cautiously. As the horse came closer, Shimie saw that the rider wasn't hiding, but was instead sleeping. Shimie got a closer look at the rider, and suddenly Laura came to her mind.  
'Could that be Link?' Shimie thought. She turned back to her normal form. "Epona!" Shimie ran and hugged the horse's neck.  
^Have you been in a fight? No offense, but you look beaten up.^  
Shimie looked at Epona and then looked at the ground.  
"My tribe was attacked. There's only a hand full of survivors left, and I want to get to the Lost woods before we're found again." Depression was evident in Shimie's voice.  
"I have no idea were the closest villiage is so we can rest, and I fear losing any one else..."  
^I know where there is a villiage about twenty miles east of here. Why don't you and the others follow me to there. Me and Link were headed that way anyways.^ Epona said.  
"Thank you." Shimie was very greatful.  
***  
Nikkinon ran into the Ritual room and saw Laura standing next to the table that she had been strapped to a few hours earlier. She was compleatly different. Her eyes were the same color as her dress, and she had an evil scorn on her face. Several monks lay dead at her feet, and half of the room had been destroyed. Nikkinon was beggining to become afraid.  
Laura suddnely turned around her, and the same woman who had told nikkinon to capture Laura appeared next to Laura.  
"You had no idea what was going to happen to you if you did the ritual, did you nikkinon?" Said the woman.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Nikkinon demanded.  
"You'll find out soon enough. Even you are too weak to control this world." The woman said. Laura raised her hand and a ball of dark energy formed in her hand. It flew towards Nikkinon.  
And then everything went black.  
  
A/n: Dammit. Can't think of an A/N. Oh well. R&R plz! Chapter 5 will be up ASAP. 


	6. Chapter Five: The Book

Chapter Five: The Book  
  
Nikkinon slowly woke up to the sound of banging and creaking. His eyes were not the blakish red color any more, but instead a orangish-green. He looked around and found himself in dungeon cell.  
"What the hell have I been doing for the past few days.... Ughn..." Nikkinon held his head in his hands. He couldn't remember anything about Link or Laura.  
"So you have waken up." Said an eerily familiar voice. Nikkinon jumped to his feet and tried to prepare a ball of magic, but all of his magic had been depleated. The woman who had traped Nikkinon appeared on the other side of the bars of Nikkinon's cell.  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Nikkinon demanded.  
"Don't you remeber me? I'm your advisor, Sieren." the woman said.  
"What do you want Seiren!" Nikkinon said, not remembering he had an advisor.  
"You'll find out soon enough." Laura appeared next to Sieren. "You have something that we need, and on the hour of the maou, we will have it." The two girls left, leaving Nikkinon to figure on what was going on.  
***  
The morning sun's rays crept it's way onto the small villiage of Ethereal. Link groaned as he woke up to the sun, and found himself in a room. He looked around, confused when Shimie walked in.  
"Oh! You're awake!" She said.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Link said, startled.  
"You're in the villiage of Ethereal. I'm Shimie, on of the Shoku." Shimie replied.  
"How did I get here? Where's Epona?"  
"I believe you were headed here, at least, Epona said you were. Epona's in the stables of this in. I think you should eat before continuing on your quest." Shimie said and walked out. Link got out of bed and changed his clothes. He streatched and then sat ontop of the bed he was just in. Shimie walked in with some food. "Here." She said and sat the tray on the table that was in the middle of the small room. "Thanks." Link said to Shimie before sh left.   
'What a stange looking person.' Link said, and then went to the table to eat breakfast. When he was done, he cleaned up the room and exited the in.  
He then saw that the villiage, even though it was small, had alot of large buildings, the largest being the Library in the center of the villiage.  
"Score." Link thought, and made his way to the villiage.  
***A few hours later.***  
Link tugged at his hair, compleatly aggrevated at the fact that he couldn't find a single book on what was going on. He had already gone through one fourth of the prophecy section of the library.  
"The one damn book that I need, and I CAN'T FIND THE STUPID THING!" Link screamed, frustrated. Severeal people that were within a fifty foot radius of the seventeen year old hushed him.  
"Sorry.' Link said at a normal volume, and continued on with his search. He had already gotten to the shelves that were in arms length, and Link wasn't willing to find the ladder. He climbed a bunch of shelves and saw something that might help. The binding of the book said "Posession of an Angel."  
Only problem: It was just out of reach.  
Link cursed a few really bad words as he try to get it. He managed to just pull it out somewhat when he noticed he had lost his footing. He saw the book fall to the ground as he held on to one shelf with one hand.  
"Dammit...." Link said, more frustrated than ever. It would have been one thing if he was about a story high. But he was forty feet off the ground, and all because he was too much in a hurry to even look for a ladder.  
He looked down and and muttered a few more obsenities under his breath, and then decided what to do to try and get down. He didn't want to let go because he could break a few bones, and he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to just hang there and wait for help because help might not come untill his arm was too tired and he slipped any ways, and it was too embarrasing to call for help.  
"Catch 22, like always." Link muttered. He really needed help because he was begining to slip.  
Link tried to grab the shelf with his emply hand and get his feet back on the shelves below him, but the more he struggled, the more he slipped.  
Suddenly, he lost his grip.  
He fell, and the fall seemed to take forever. He braced himself for the impact, and was surprised when none come. He felt himself be set onto the ground, and he opened his eyes to find that Noruko had caught the teenager.  
"Thanks." Link said, both shaken and embarrased, and then picked up the book that he had dropped.  
He looked thorugh it, and reconised the first event of the book. He fliped throught the pages and found the actual reading of the prophecy.  
"This is it!" Link said, shocked.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to do it. What is the prophecy? What will happen to Nikkinon? Why was he cursed? Well, I ain't gonna tell you till I get to those chapters! :P  
Also, I have decided to keep out the Title Unknown above the chapter number and name from now on. It's not like the story is going to remain nameless.... right? 


	7. Chapter Six: The Prophecy

Chapter 6: The Prophecy  
  
A/N: Chances are this is going to be the last chapter for a short while. I'm moving July 1st. Also, send all E Mails to Link1417@yahoo.com. Chances are that when I move my AOL account will be cancled. My AIM is Link1714, so if you have any questions, cantact me by my yahoo email or IM Link1714 after July 1st. Sorry for any inconvieniance.  
  
"Hopelessness.  
And a race against the law of time.  
First the hero under a deathly poison.  
Then the Angel under a dangerous curse.  
Even when it looks like the end,  
And the hour of death has come,  
If the hero is able to unite the holders of the Crystal of Eternity,  
The hidden goddess of hope, Isis, will caom and obliterate the darkness  
And take back the child that was stolen.  
If he fails  
All the worlds shall be plunged into darkness."  
Noruko read after he took the book from Link. After hearing the prophecy, Link picked up all of his items, took the book from Noruko, borrowed it from the library, and made his way to leave to villiage.  
Little did Link know, noruko was chasing the teenager. Noruko grabbed ahold of the teenager's arm and pulled Link back.  
"Hold on a second there, kid. You won't be able to save whoever it is you want to save unless you read that there book. There is always more to a prophecy then the prophecy itself, and untill you know what to do, you are not leaving." Noruko scolded. Link tried to break the shiekah's grip, but it was too strong of a hold on the teenager's arm to allow Link to break free. Sighing in defeat, Link made his way back to the inn. Noruko followed Link too make sure that the seventeen year old didn't try and make a break for it.  
When Link got into the inn, he went to his room, closed the door, and sat at the small table with the book.  
"And I really thought that because I was on a quest I wouldn't have to study."  
Link sighed and begane to read the book.  
***  
Nikkinon sat in a corner of his cell, concentrating on what was happening to him. he was very good with prophecies and future battles, but because he was so badly depleated of his energy, he couldn't remember a thing.  
And the fact that he hadn't eaten in almost three days wasn't helping at all.  
Suddenly, the sound of someone tapping on the bars of his cell broke Nikkinon's concentration. he looked up and saw that it was a young hylian woman, about 16. She had shoulder length black hair and cyan eyes. She wore a black cloke that covered most of her body, hiding the fact that she was very thin.  
"Master Nikkinon?" She whispered, confusion and fear evident in her voice.  
Nikkinon looked at her, confused.  
"Who are you?" Nikkinon demanded.  
***  
Shimmie walked up the stairs of the inn to Link's room to cheak on the teenager. The inn keeper said that the tribe could stay as long as they want until they were rested and sure it was safe to leave, and it had been three days scince Link got the book.  
As Shimie walked to the teenager's room, she noticed that there was still candle light in the room.  
"That odd." Shimie thought aloud. "Link is usually in bed by now."  
She opened the door and saw Link with his head down on the book at the table. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and rythimatic, and Shimie knew that he was asleep. There were a few papers that had notes written on them in both hylian and english, and they were right next to the candle.  
'We can't have the inn burning down now." Shimie thought and stacked the papers away from the candle. She took the blanket off of Link's bed and covered the teenager with it. He shifted slightly, but remained unconsious.  
"Poor kid. He is so worried about his cousin." Shimie said as she put out the candle.  
'Don't worry, Link. I'll be here to help.' Shimie thought and then left the teenager's room.  
***  
"So the boy has figured out the prophecy?" Seiren said. "Your cousin is very persistant."  
Laura just stood there, concentrating.  
"Hmmm, not the talkative type, are we? Just don't go trying to swich sides on me." Seiren said.  
"How can I change sides if I can't even remember my past? I swear I'm going to kill Nikkinon for doing what he did to me." Laura said, her eyes still closed.  
"He did it for his own benifit. He feeds of of the memories of others." Seiren lied. "But you can't kill him. Not yet, anyways. In the mean time, why don't you go destroy a few villiages." Seiren said.  
Laura, even though she had lost almost all of her memory, still didn't want to harm inocent people, but she knew that this was an order, not a suggestion, and dissapeared into the darkness of the room to obay her new master.  
  
A/N: Poor Link! He seems to be getting bossed by people now! And What of Laura? Will she ever regain her memory before it's too late? And who is the mystirious young woman that appeared next to Nikkinon's cell? Want to know? Well, come closer to your tv screen. Now.....   
*one of those news people comes on.*   
News Guy: I am here to tell you that So and so is on the lose attacking pants. I suggest you keep all of your pants in a safe place. This guy is dangerous to your pants, so watch out and keep your pants hidden.   
*goes back to the story.*   
Me: Thats whats going to happen! And if you didn't hear it, then stay tuned for another exciting episode of "Days of our lives"..... Hey, wait a minute! That show is boring.... And that looks like Link's handwriting! Hey! Link! Have you been messing with the props again! *glares at the guy holding the cards with all of the words*  
Link: *Thinking* Oh $#!7, she found out.... *bolts, and all of the cards drop to the ground.*  
Me: Oh well. I'll just have to do something mean to him next chapter. Maybe he'll get a mirical and I'll forget. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Sometimes you just can't...

Chapter Seven: You can't always keep them in one spot  
  
A/N: Okay, maybe I lied about chapter 6 being the last chapter, but this might be. All I know is that I'm moving soon.  
Link: :P  
  
"Who are you?" Nikkinon demanded the young girl. Finally, the girl got a look at Nikkinon's eyes.  
"I'm sorry! I thought that you were Nikkinon. If it wasn't for your gold green eyes, I would say that you were him!" the girl said, fear now long gone.  
"I AM Nikkinon! Gold-green is my NATURAL eye color!!" Nikkinon said, frustrated.  
"Oh really," the girl said in a snobbish tone. "If you are Nikkinon, lift up your right sleeve."  
Nikkinon, confused, did so. When he did, he saw the same pattern that Laura had, only faded. Nikkinon gasped and quickly let the sleeve cover his arm again.  
"You are Nikkinon! I'm so sorry master! Please forgive me!" the girl said, the fear was back, now much stronger. "My name is Isis." the girl said and bowed.  
"Can you do me a favor, Isis, and help me escape?" Nikkinon pleaded. The girl nodded fearfully, though she was very confused. Nikkinon never said "can you do me a favor." or said please. You either did as he said, or you were punished.  
But that was the old nikkinon.  
The girl picked the lock to Nikkinon's cell and he quietly got out.  
"Now, as your master, quit acting like I'm your master and more like a friend, and let's get the hell out of here." Nikkinon said quietly.  
The girl looked at him, confused, then decided something had changed in Nikkinon.  
"Follow me." she said. "I know a way out of here without getting caught." She was very afraid to say what she just did, but Nikkinon decided to shrug it off and followed her out of the secret door in the dungeon.  
***  
  
Link woke up, stiff and all cramped up. He found himself at the table, drool was all over his arm. Link yawn, sleepily, and got up.  
'Man, I wish I had some tylenol....' he thought werily. He noticed that it was night time, and even tought he didn't learn enough for Noruko to let him free, Link saw freedom.  
'Yay. I can escape in the dark. The night should shadow me from Noruko enough to allow me to escape.' Link thought as he gathered his belongings. He straightened out the room and made his was out the window. Just as he was doing so, Shimie saw him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
'Come on, Link, think of something.' Link thought up of a lie.  
"uhh.... Going to ride Epona...." Okay, so it was a half-lie.  
"Uh huh.... right, and I suppose that you are taking your belongings so no one takes them when you get back, and that will be after you find your cousin." Shimie saw right through it.  
Link just sighed.  
"PLEASE let me go...... Noruko probably won't let me go unless I can prove I know what I need, and that will be impossible!" Link was beggining to beg.  
"PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS don't tell!!" Link put on a "I'm going to have my way" face.  
"Fine, I will let you go, under one ccondition." Shimmie said.  
"What?"  
"Let me go with you."  
Link sighed. He didn't want her to go, but thought she could be helpful and that it was the only way to keep her from telling.  
"Alright, you can come." Link said, defeated, yet, at the same time victorious.  
The two of them escaped throught the window and mounted epona. As the walked through the village gates, they saw two guards. It looked like that they were knocked unconscious.  
"Um, Let's just say I thought they needed a nap." Shimie joked.  
Link looked at her, now very, very afraid.  
'Maybe it's a bad idea to let her come........' Link thought.  
  
***  
Laura formed a fire ball and threw it at a small town. It was Derato, the sister village to Ethereal. Unfortunatly, for the now posessed Laura, the village had been abandoned years ago from a previuous threat. It didn't matter. Laura knew Link would need the villiage, and it had to go, yet the part of her, the part that hadn't been compleatly posessed, watched as the villiage burned and hoped that Link could free her.  
It would be only a matter of time before she knew what was to happen in the future.  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Chappie Seven is up! Chances are this is the last one until I'm back on line. Also, email Link1417a. mom's boyfriend cancled other acount because he is a (put whateve bad wor you can think of here.) Mine: DUMB @$$!#!#$!$!#$!@#%%^%!^$@%@#!$##!##$^%^*@#@#$%$#%$#&^%#$@#$@!$#@!#^$%@#$#@!$#$#@$%%$^$^  
  
Now that that is done, please RandR. I would be very happy! :) 


	9. Chapter Eight: Dreamless Slumber

Chapter Eight: Dreamless Slumber  
  
The night was quiet except for the sounds of horses hoves. Link and Shimmie had been riding for about a half an hour, and not a single word had been said. It was something about the Shoku that scared Link. It wasn't the fact that she could change her form or her ability to take down Sheikan Soldiers. In fact, Link didn't understand why he was so afraid of her.  
He just was.  
An hour passed by, and still not a word was said. An fearsom roar filled the quiet air of the forest air. Link looked up and saw a dragon circling above.  
"Headfin, and it's still young. It won't pose a threat to us unless it sees us, and it probably won't harm us anyways." Shimmie said.  
"I know..." Link said, and sighed. He watched the dragon, and his world almost fell apart. Dragons were Laura's favorite mythical animal, and he worried that she would never see one on one of her visits to hyrule.  
His world was just one big world of sadness.  
The dragon passed by, and the two became silent. Link pulled out a picture of both him and his cousin and said a silent prayer as he continued with his quest.  
***  
This was the worst sand storm that Isis could ever remember on her little quests. This was just a terrible sandstorm to Nikkinon, piriod.  
Fortunatly, they found a small, abadon hideout to keep the sand out of their eyes.  
Well, Isis managed that. Nikinnon barely managed getting the sand out of his hair.  
"How could you handle these storms?!" He yelled, frustrated at the sand in his clothing.  
"Oh, you'll manage..." Isis snapped as she looked for various supplies hidden in the fortress.  
"BARLY!!" nikkinon whined.  
***  
The sun was just begining to rise as Link and Shimmie reatched Derato. The entire village was burned to the ground.  
"No... nonono..NO!!" Shimmie cried. She got off her horse and ran further into the village. The only thing still standing was the vilage temple.  
"Now, now no one will return. This is not good. Link." She sadly turned to the seventeen year old.  
"Please help me. We have to enter the temple and retrive the anctient scrolls in there. With the city burned down, the scrolls are in danger of falling into the wrong hands." she said and ran to the temple. Link hesitently ran after her. There was a strange smell in the air, and Link felt that their was danger in the air. As he entered the temple, He saw a strange network of hallways. He went in deeper into the temple, and as he did, the smell got worst. He finally made it to where Shimmie was. It was a large room, filled with scrolls of the magic arts and histories of Hyrule.  
"What is that smell?" Link said to no one in particular.  
Shimmie pondered this, for she could not smell what ever it was, untill she remembered that the temple contained a plant that worked like an anesthetic to any Hylian that enter and tried to read the scrolls.  
"Link! GET OUT OF HERE!" Shimmie yelled, but it was already too late. Link's senses were already too dull to have any reaction to Shimmie's warning.  
"LINK!! LINK!!" She yelled just before Link colapsed into a dreamless, drug induced sleep. 


End file.
